If one or more users are at different locations and would like to view the same visual content, a user can establish a remote connection with the other users. The other users can then view the visual content and can gain access to the user's device. This can create security concerns for the user as the content and data of the user's device becomes visible and accessible to the other users. Additionally, the user's device can be exposed and harmed by malware which may be present on the other user's devices.